


I'm A Doctor I Should Know

by abiotic_butterfly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: AU, Canon compliant for the most part, Discussion of Adoption, Doctors, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Normal Hospital Drama, OC Patients, Pregnancy issues, Relationship Problems, Rescuing People, break ups, developing feelings, saving people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: What happens when Levi discovers why he's been throwing up for the past weeks? What if it turns out to be a bigger problem than just the flu?





	1. I’ll Lend You My Shirt

He knew something was up, he wasn’t a moron for God’s sake. He was the top 10% of his class in his medical school program. So it was a given that he was a highly intelligent person.

It was too bad that Doctors seemed to be the last people on earth to be able to diagnose themselves. 

Taryn crossed her arms and shook her head as she heard the vomiting from inside the employee bathroom. Her blonde hair was tied back and her scrubs were wrinkle free. The same couldn’t be said for Levi who looked like he got hit by a bus after he opened the bathroom door and tried to fix his glasses.

“I’d have thought you were just hung over; but this has been, what? The seventh time I’ve heard you puking your guts out in there?” She gave him a pitied look and grimaced at the trace of throw up on her friends shirt.

“God, you’re disgusting. We’re gonna have to get you a new scrub top.” She sighed and went to her locker, pulling out a spare one she kept just in case a patient spit up, bled on, or peed on the one she was already wearing. “Might be a little big…” she held up the shirt and clicked her tongue as her eyes looked between Levi’s tithe body and her plus size scrub type. “It’ll work though.” She tossed it at him and used her pointer finger to direct him back into the bathroom to change.

Levi groaned, holding onto his head. “I’ll just change here. It’s only my shirt.” He tiredly gripped the hem of his scrubs and pulled them up. His arm letting the piece of clothing drop to the floor. 

Taryn looked her friend over, her eyes staying on his stomach which seemed to be pronounced. But it wasn’t too weird, he most likely had just eaten a more full meal. Maybe not some type of fast food. 

He shimmed on Taryn’s scrub shirt and held out his arms to see how large the thing was on him. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” It would do for today, she was always a big help to him and he’d have to repay her soon. 

She waved her hand, “no problem. Here.” She bent down to pick up his stained shirt. “You’re gonna have to wash this.” 

He nodded and took his soiled shirt. “Yeah…” he tightened his hold on the material and walked to his locker to toss it inside. 

His name tag was clipped to his pocket and his glasses were clasped in place. “Great, I’m ready to go.” 

The door to the locker room opened and Dr. Grey walked in. “Where have you two been?! Helm, there’s a man up in trauma that has been stabbed through the abdomen with a wooden stake. Schmitt, woman in the cancer center that possibly will be having a tumor removed. Go!”

The two interns scattered.

-:-:-  
Dr. Avery was already up in the room when Levi entered. His face held professionalism but it was clear he was annoyed with Levi’s delay. 

“How nice of you to join us Dr. Schmitt.” He turned back to the middle aged woman in the hospital bed. “Carina Alzer, 46, came here with stomach pains and was later diagnosed with Gastrointestinal Carcinoid Tumors. Currently it’s in stage 1 so we should be able to easily get rid of them.” He gave the woman a smile, “sound about right?”

She laughed and nodded, “down to the last detail. I’ve been dealing with this for months, brought me nothing but suffering.” 

Dr. Avery turned back to Levi and frowned, “what happened to your scrubs?” 

The younger man stuttered, his eyes blinking nervously through his glasses. “I um, I got something on mine. Dr. Helm lent me her’s. 

Dr. Avery nodded, his eyes squinting at him. “Make sure to be on time and have your own scrubs tomorrow.” 

Levi was quick to nod, “yeah! I’ll be sure to, I just haven’t been feeling well but I’m fine now- I’ll uh, yeah I’m good.” He gave another nod, his hand nervously playing with the bottom of his shirt, twisting it between his fingers.

Dr. Avery nodded, “alright.” He pointed to Carina and nodded. “You should be all set for surgery tomorrow.” 

The woman laughed, “never thought I’d be excited to go into surgery.” Her crows feet crinkled and her laugh lines were broader. 

“Schmitt, I’ve got a man in cardio that needs me, think you can finish up here?” 

Levi nodded dumbly, “sure, yeah got it.” 

Dr. Avery nodded and left, his doctors coat swishing as he left. 

Levi attempted to smile at her, “I uh, did he already check your vitals?” 

She shrugged, “he messed around with the tubes and wrote in a tablet if that’s what you mean.” He coughed and winced.

“Have the pain meds kicked it yet?” He could tell my her facial expression that she was still uncomfortable. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine dear. Let’s not worry about me, tell me about you dear. That other Doctor didn’t tell me much, only that he’s worried about his girlfriend.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Levi fumbled with what to say, his hand going to his oversized scrubs and trying to flatten them against his skin. “I don’t know, I don’t do much. I live in my mom’s basement. There’s not much else.”

Carina chuckled, “you dating anyone?”

He bit his lip and went to open his mouth, “I mean no I’m not, not really.” He swallowed and felt his nausea start to return. His stomach flipping and his face paling. 

Carina’s face crinkled and she tsked, “oh boy. Who is she?” 

Levi straightened up, his lungs taking in a deep breath. “It’s not exactly a she.” He ground his teeth together, worried at what his patient would say.

The older woman laughed, “oh honey, don’t be worried. All boys’ll break your heart. You just gotta move on.” 

Levi sighed, “I just thought he liked me, it seemed like he liked me…” 

Carina beckoned him closer, her darker skinned hand closing around his. “You're too good for him, you’ll find another handsome man.” She smirked and wiggled her eyebrow, light chuckle leaving her lips.

Levi nodded, “yeah…I’m better than that.” He nodded his head, even if he was completely filled with dread. “I’ll um, I’ll find someone else.” He tried to assure himself of this, his eyes going to the woman in the hospital bed in front of him. “You think I can do it?”

Carina smiled, “course ya’ can.” 

Levi attempted to give her a smile but it was more of a grimace. He swallowed down the rising bile in his throat. “Miss. Alzer I’ll um, I’ll be right back.” His shoes skidded as he dashed out of the room. 

He raced down the hallway, his quick movements gaining attention from others around him. In particular Chief Karev. 

“Slow down, you’re gonna run into someone going that fast.” He frowned when he looked the younger man over. “You alright, Schmitt?”

Levi nodded, “yeah I’m-“ he gagged and his body jerked, his hand coming to clasp over his mouth in an attempt not to spit up all over his boss.

He turned and lunged at the trash can by the nurses station, his body falling to his knees as he emptied what little breakfast he had that morning into the garbage bin. 

Chief Karev shook his head, “go home Schmitt. Can’t have you throwing up on the patients.” 

The younger Doctor shook his head, his hand coming up to wipe the remaining vomit off of his mouth. “I’m fine, I just ate something bad or something. That’s all.” He shakily stood up and gave the nurse who was shocked at what happened a horrible smile. “Sorry, about that.” He grimaced at his scratchy voice and his most likely unappealing appearance. 

The sandy blonde haired man groaned, “look, you’re sick. Go home and rest, when you’re all better come back.” 

Levi shook his head, his self confidence shrinking at the look his boss gave him at his defiance. “Sir I can’t do that, I’ll never come back. I’ve been throwing up for over a week. It’s all that happens, nothing more, I puke a couple times and I’m fine.” He shrugged his shoulders quickly, his left hand coming up to fiddle with his glasses.

Chief Karev gave him a worried look, his crows feet showing and his forehead creasing. “Look, head to the clinic and get yourself checked out. Could be the flu, it’s going around.” He shook his head at the Doctor in training who was clueless. With that he walked away. 

Levi swallowed down the remaining bile in his throat, his mind clear for the time being. He was to follow Karev’s orders and go down to the clinic.


	2. I Think I Solved Our Situation

 

Despite the lack of intention to ever actually go visit the clinic, He found himself walking through the connecting doors and into the clinic center. This was the place no one wanted to end up because, no offense people with a cold but surgeons really didn’t wanna be diagnosing strep throat when there’s open heart surgery to be done. 

Still there’s no way he was going to go against what the Chief said so here he was, staring down pretty much anyone that was in the room.

“Levi?”

He turned to see Casey standing off to the side organizing a pill cart. He wondered how the poor dude got stuck doing a nurses job. 

“Casey? What are you doing down here?”

He shrugged, “sent down because they said this was where I was needed, wasn’t really gonna argue. What about you? You get stuck here?”

Levi shrugged, uncomfortable sharing the fact he was sick. He couldn’t believe the timing of how he just started to really become the doctor he was supposed to. His time was supposed to be spent in the operating room, not in the clinic. 

“Sick, apparently, kinda threw up in front of Chief Karev.” He blushed bright red at his own words.

Casey sighed and gave him an understanding look, “hey, it’s okay. We all get sick, just see what’s wrong, take some medicine and get rest and then you’ll be good as new.”

Levi chuckled, “I’m a doctor you know. I know how to get over a stomach bug.” He sighed and leaned lightly against the pill cart. “I just don’t know what to do, can’t go back up cuz I’m sick. But I’m not, I feel perfectly fine.”

Casey shrugged his shoulders, “doctors always put their health last. Go home and rest, just for a day, alright. If it’s not a stomach bug then you’re stressed. Which, aren’t we all?” He smiled lightly before going back to his usual plain expression. “I’ll see you tomorrow” he swiftly grabbed the pill cart and pushed it forward, leaving Levi standing behind.

———————

Everything was so quiet, it was becoming annoying. Looking up at the ceiling of his mother’s basement wasn’t the most exciting part of his day. But it couldn’t been worse…

He snorted and shook his head, it couldn’t have been worse. He wasn’t doing his job, sitting in his bed at 9:15 am was helping absolutely no one. 

He rolled over and sighed, what was he supposed to do until tomorrow. He didn’t really have any other activities.

He frowned when he thought of Nico, they were supposed to be together. Or at least he thought they were.

Weren’t they? 

He thought that they would be, obviously he did if he’s still hung up over the guy.

Sure, he had sex with Jo that one time and nothing came of it. But that was different, she didn’t love him and he didn’t love her. She was meant to be with Alex, not him. The sex was meaningless. 

Guess it was the same way Nico took what they did was. Unimportant, worthless.

He bit his lip and shut his eyes, crying over it was stupid. It wouldn’t change a thing, only make him feel worse. 

His stomach flipped and he groaned at the feeling. He threw the covers off his bed and sat up, his feet touching the floor as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. But his stomach didn’t settle and he was forced to stand up and rush to the bathroom before he threw up on his carpet.

Twenty minutes later he was brushing his teeth at the sink and washing his hands as he tried to clean himself of his previous activities. 

This.

Sucked.

He heard the floorboards creak upstairs and the shuffling of feet as he mother uncertainty walked downstairs. “Honey, you okay?”

Levi sighed, “yeah. I’m good.”

She tsked and shook her head, “you’ve been sick for weeks now. This isn’t no stomach bug, I know you’re a doctor, honey. But it doesn’t mean you can’t go to the doctors to see what’s wrong.” 

Levi crosses his arms and frowned, “a doctor going to the doctors. It sounds ridiculous.” 

She pursed her lips and gave him a knowing look. “Everyone gets suck sometimes, even doctors.”

Levi looked away, “yeah. I know. I just, I’m fine.” 

“Puking everyday isn’t fine. Tomorrow morning you’re gonna march into work and you’re gonna ask one of your doctor friends to look you over.”

He blushed bright red, “mom, I can’t just ask one of them. I don’t know barely any of them.” He thought of Tayrn, maybe she’d look him over. 

“Okay, I’ll get a check up tomorrow” He kidded, but nonetheless she smiled and walked closer to give him a hug.

“I just want to make sure you’re alright.”

He smiled and nodded, “yeah, I know.”

———————

Walking into work the next day was in it of itself a hard task considering how he felt nauseous. But he promised his mom he’d get looked at so here he was.

He pulled out his phone and pulled up Tayrn’s contact.

 

**Levi:** _ Hey can you look me over. My moms been freaking out over how sick I’ve been and I just wanted to ask. _

**Tayrn:** _ Sure meet me in room 201 _

 

He sighed in relief and headed to the elevator, hitting the second floor. The doors were beginning to close when a hand shot out and in walked Dr. Altman. 

She gave him a kind smile as she entered, one he attempted to return. 

She hit the fourths floor and the elevator doors closed. 

He awkwardly stood in the corner, his eyes downcast as he shifted from foot to foot. His stomach still swirling as the elevator moved through floors. 

He pressed his lips together as he tried not to gag, he did  _ not  _ want to vomit in an enclosed elevator with his superior. 

The elevator dinged and he dove out as fast as he could, making a dash for the nearest trash can as he hurling into it. 

He felt someone touch his back and he turned to find Dr. Altman giving him a sympathetic look. “You alright?”

He nodded nervously, “uh, yeah, sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ve been throwing up for weeks and uh, I’m having Dr. Helm look me over.”

Dr. Altman nodded, her eyes going from his eyes to scan over his frame. “I can help you out there, I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on with you.” 

Levi’s eyes widened, “wait, really? What is it? It’s not the stomach flu is it?” 

She shook her head, “no, I don’t think so. You’ve been throwing for how long now?”

He shrugged, “maybe two weeks? Three?”

She nodded, “too long for the stomach flu, and food poisoning, so that leave it down to one thing.”

Levi frowned, “and what’s that?”

She took a deep breath and looked him dead in the eyes. “Have you ever taken the carrier test?”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m really struggling with where this story should go, I’d really appreciate it if anyone has ideas!!
> 
> Just let me know in the comments :)


	3. A Plan Is Starting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have a clear path of where this is head so stay with me!

Levi raised an eyebrow and frowned. “No, I haven’t…”

Dr. Altman nodded, “you do know what it is right?”

He nodded, “of course, it’s uh, it’s a test for men to see if they can carry children. And I-“ he stopped when his brain finished processing the information he was given.

“No, no, no, I- I can’t be- no-“ he shook his head violently and Dr. Altman had to reach out and hold onto his shoulder for comfort.

“It’s alright, everyone freaks out about this.” She gave him a small smile. “I know I did. It was quite the surprise.”

Levi swallowed and nodded, “yeah…um. Did it, are- have you gotten used to it? You know…”

She nodded, a bigger smile forming with her lips. “Yes, I’ve gotten used to it. In fact I can’t wait. It might not be the best situation with Owen. But I love my child, I’ve always wanted one.”

He nodded unsurly, “my current relationship status isn’t the greatest either…”

She shrugged, “that doesn’t matter. Men and women have children without partners all the time. Not all families are the same.”

He swallowed and tried to avoid her comforting smile, and her sweet eyes.

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I’m only an intern! I’m just getting started! I can’t have a baby-!”

She nodded along, “calm down, just relax. It’s only a suggestion about what could be wrong with you, how about we take that test and then go on from there.”

He nodded despite how embarrassing it was to have one of his bosses comfort him over something like this. He felt like a little kid instead of a twenty year old.

“Right, right-“ He nodded and smiled. “-perfect, it’ll end up being something else, I’ll go back to my life. And we’ll all be good.”

Dr. Altman’s face contorted to concern before catching herself and nodding along. “Exactly.”

————

  
“I don’t think it’s right, because it’s not saying negative.”

Dr. Altman let out a deep sigh and leaned forward only to sit on a chair. She rested a hand on her distended stomach and rubbed her forehead.

“There was a great possibility that it was indeed a pregnancy that was causing all of your symptoms.”

Levi still insisted on shaking his head, “I don’t believe it, it’s gotta be something else. You know? Like the flu, or some kind of life threatening bacterial infection-!”

“Hey, it’s alright. You have lots of options if you feel that now is not the right time in your life to have a baby. No one is going to judge you if you decide something other than keeping it.”

Levi knew what she was saying, but there was no way he could actually do it. “I- I know for some people that’s the best route but I don’t think I can get rid of it…”

She nodded, “well how about adoption.”

His eyes widened and he looked over at her like she was the last piece of a puzzle he’d been trying to finish for months. She was the light in the darkness and his face looked so hopeful and relieved that Dr. Altman couldn’t help but smile.

“Shall I go ahead and help you find some adoption agencies?”

He nodded his head quickly, watching as she left the room to no doubt grab some pamphlets.

This was the solution he needed, in his panic he hadn’t even thought of it, but this was absolutely perfect. All he had to do was carry the baby to term and then he could give the kid to parents that had been wanting a child. The only issue would be somehow not letting Nico find out about it…

The door opened and Dr. Altman came back with 5 different pathlets. “These should help you through the process and tell you how to get into contact with some good adoption agencies.”

He gave her an appreciative smile and thanked her, hoping off the chair and existing he quickly turned to ask her a question.

“I know since this is private and all that you can’t tell anyone, but uh, I don’t really want this to get out. And so I was wondering if you knew anyway I could possibly hide my pregnancy.”

Her brows furrowed and she hummed in thought, “baggy clothes work, if you find a bigger scrub top that might help, I know jackets work, if you don’t want anyone here to figure it out then my best advice is to purchase a bigger scrub top.”

Levi nodded and left with a quick thanks. He quickly spun out of the room and closed the door behind him, knocking into someone on the way out.

“Oh, shit, sorry. I’m so sorry-“

“That’s al- Levi?”

The smaller male looked right up into the face of the man he was trying to hide from. He swallowed awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Nico’s face.

“Is something wrong? Why are you in the maternity ward?” He raised an eyebrow when Levi’s whole face reddened.

“Yeah uh, you see-“

“I asked him if he could help out.”

Levi turned to see Dr. Altman right behind him, she gave him a knowing look and turned back to Nico. “It’s harder for me to carry things and I needed help with some equipment so I flagged Dr. Schmitt down to help me.”

Levi nodded a lot, “yep.”

Nico looked between the two before nodding and continuing his walk down the corridor.

Levi leaned against the wall and let out the breath he’d been holding.

Dr. Altman looked at him before nodding, “nice choice Dr. Schmitt.”

Levi’s head whipped around and his face blushed but the other doctor was already walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate kudos and comments they really brighten my day so feel free to leave some!! :)


	4. I Know You’re Sorry I Am Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been awhile since I last updated but I’m back!

Levi had kept to himself the rest of the day, only talking to people when he had to and making no side conversation with anyone. He found that particularly challenging with Taryn who was buzzing with questions for him. 

The issue was he didn’t want to answer any of them. 

She was leaning against one of the nurses stations, taking a bite out of a granola bar when he quickly tried to pass her. She wasn’t a moron though and quickly spotted him. 

“Levi, I haven’t seen you in forever!”

He sighed and ducked his head as he scurried over to her, “we talked like five minutes ago. Can I just have a little time to myself? Please?” 

She shrugged and took another bite, “you want to be by yourself, fine. Why don’t you just go talk to your new boyfriend.”

Levi’s eyes widened but he refrained from acting panicked, “new boyfriend? I don’t have a boyfriend, Taryn, what are you on about?”

She chuckled and took another bite, “c’mon, who can’t see you making gew gew eyes at Dr. Kim. He’s gorgeous and it’s pretty easy to see that you like him and lucky for you I think he likes you!”

Levi blushed and scratched his head, shaking it as he scoffed. “No, he doesn’t. He’s- he’s a doctor! And I’m only an intern, we are on two separate sides of the spectrum.”

Tyrant raised an eyebrow, “spectrum? Please, everyone’s dating everyone anymore. Who really goes by the old rules of not dating people you work with and or someone that is your boss. It’s 2019, Levi. Times are a changin and it’s time you get with your hunk of a boss.” She wiggled her eyebrows. 

Levi crossed his arms and didn’t respond, he knew his friend meant well. But hearing someone suggest him sleeping with the man who clearly didn’t show any interest in him after already having sex with him wasn’t on a list of things he wanted to hear today. 

“I get you’re trying to help, but me and Dr. Kim aren’t going to work. I’d appreciate it if you would refrain from mentioning me with him again.” 

Taryn seemed confused, her face portraying it with her furrowed brows and the lack of a smile she had a minute ago. She had stopped eating and just stared at him. “...Okay…” 

She crumpled up the wrapper to her snack and pushed away from the counter, effectively walking away from Levi. 

He frowned and wrapped his arms around himself, instantly feeling bad about what he said. He didn’t mean to hurt her feelings, he just wanted to stop talking about Nico… 

He wanted to apologize to Taryn but he found he couldn’t, how could he tell her why he didn’t want to talk about Nico. But then again he was going to have to tell her. Wasn’t he?

He huffed and headed in the direction that Taryn went, following quietly until she huffed and looked back over at him. She was gathering supplies from one of the supply closets. 

“Thought you were mad at me.” She turned back to the celine bags, grabbing three before turning back to her friend. 

“I’m not mad…and I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. I just didn’t want to tell you why I didn’t want to get with Dr. Kim… And that’s because I’ve already been with him.” Levi looked down and twisted his hands together. 

“Oh. I’m sorry Levi-“

“I’m pregnant.”

She blinked. 

“What?” She breathed out.

“I- I had to tell someone, and so I told you. And I can’t tell Nico because he doesn’t even like me! And I feel so bad because it’s all my fault!” He was trying to keep his voice down and not yell so everyone in the hospital would hear. 

Tyran seemed shocked, completely and utterly befuddled. Her mouth was gaping and she looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“You’re- you um, well…okay then.” 

She nodded and seemed to be processing the whole thing. “Well, um, we can work this out, uh, together. I’ll help you, and I’ll be here for you. Even if Nico won’t.” 

Levi nodded and whipped his tears, looking smaller than he usually did. 

Tyran sighed and shook her head, dropping the celine back into the bin and walking over to Levi so she could wrap him in a hug. 

“It’ll be okay, it’ll be alright.” She rubbed his back as he sobbed into her shoulder, his arms finding their way around her while he cried into her scrubs. 

“I’m going to be here for you, alright?”

She waited for him to respond and when he didn’t she pulled back so she could look him in the eyes. “Alright.”

He nodded and took off his smithed glasses, “yes, alright.”


End file.
